Aftermath
by LavenderPhantom20
Summary: The aftermath of a traumatic experience Danny had to face... Please R


_Hey everyone! This is my first story on this account; sadly I lost the email and username linked to my other account, so I have no way to access it. Just review and remember that this is _not _my first Fanfiction account! Thanks everyone!_

I can feel myself shaking.

_Trembling._

Uncontrollably.

I could also hear a voice. No, make that two voices, breaking through the fog clouding my mind, sounding muffled and obscured. My brain didn't seem to quite register it completely; I couldn't speak even if I had wanted to, my mouth felt like it was full of cotton, and my stomach flip-flopped, nausea rushing over me. I tried to block it out, gently wrapping my arms around my chest and try and stop the tremors shaking my weak frame.

I instantly regretted it, searing pain jumping across my torso, barely biting back an agonized scream. I could feel flaps of rotting skin peeling away from my chest, and I grimaced, trying hard to forget.

I shook harder, the nausea worsening and I began to fall into another coughing fit. Much to my dismay, this only caused my chest to burn more, searing pain racing across my body.

I desperately tried to numb the pain, doubling over, head between my legs. My breathing was labored and ragged, as if each breath was strained. I decided that maybe Jazz had been right earlier, I should get more rest. I could feel my eyelids dropping, feeling heavy like lead.

But I couldn't let that happen. I knew that every time I closed my eyes, the flashbacks would come. Each time increasing in intensity; and that was why I couldn't sleep at night, instead sitting hunched at my bed's headboard, not doing anything.

No moving.

Not sleeping.

Nothing.

It was maddening…

Which is probably why I _hate _night now. And…it happened at night. That's why every time the sun disappears under the horizon, I feel fear take over my body, no longer having control of my own being. It's _horrible, _for lack of better word.

I lifted my head heavy, and saw my parents standing in front of me. I knew it was most likely a hallucination, I've been having those a lot since _it _happened. But, they looked oddly realistic, even though their teeth looked pointed, their faces sinister instead of caring, their hands claws.

Knowing that it was likely a figment of my imagination, I pulled the blanket up over my mouth and tried to forget, squeezing my eyes tightly shut.

I immediately regretted the decision, flashbacks and images floating just behind my eyelids.

Scalpels.

Saws.

Injections.

_All_ of it.

'_It's _your_ fault you know.'_

'_Be quiet.'_

I blinked and the horrible images came back, causing me to sway in horror. The fear was actually making me sick. It was as if every moment of the vivisection was being relieved every moment of every day.

'I screamed the whole time…' I thought bitterly, scowling at my sore throat.

I could hear the murky voices entering my head again, and I clenched my hair so tight my knuckles turned white. They were getting increasingly louder; and suddenly I recognized the voices.

Mom and Dad.

Their voices broke through my mind and I hesitantly lifted my head, unconscious tears clouding my vision. Fear gripped my heart once again, and my breath hitched in my throat. I was no longer breathing, the horror was too much.

'_Get a hold of yourself! It's just your parents!'_

'_That's the problem!'_

I tried my best to regain control as my inner turmoil raged on, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. As my eyes met theirs, I noticed that they looked concerned, their features soft.

'_They deserve it.'_

'_Be quiet.'_

I tried to quiet my mind as I waited for one of them to speak. I knew that I couldn't do it first.

"Danny…?" my Mom's voice – no Maddie's voice – broke through my conscience, and realizing the glazed look my eyes held, I blinked and answered, my voice shakier than I would have liked.

"..Y-yeah..?" I cringed at my own voice, it sounded rusty and weak.

"Are you okay, sweetie? You've been acting different lately…" she trailed off, thoughts of worry obviously filling her mind.

I shook my head and stuttered a reply.

"N-no, really, I'm okay."

_Please go away. Please go away. I can't take this. Please…_

My Mom looked defeated, and I could see the genuine desire in her eyes; I knew that she really wanted to help me…

'_You should have thought of that before you tore me apart on a lab table!'_

'_Please…'_

"Alright Danny….but if you ever need anything remember that your Father and I are here." She said, her eyes looking downcast and sad.

My Dad…Jack….looked disappointed almost.

"I don't have anyone to share my fudge with…" he mumbled, before sauntering off.

Mom left shortly after, and I could see Jazz out of the corner of my eye, shaking her head, an angry look plastered on her face. I watched as she stomped up the stairs, anger clearly fueling her actions.

I tried to stare forward, and ignore everything, but I could hear raspy whispers coming from the kitchen. I only caught one word, 'therapist'. I shook my head and buried my face in the blanket, wishing that things could be the same.

The way they were before it happened.

I felt myself start to doze off, nightmares overtaking my field of vision, hot tears rolling down my face.

'_I wish things could just be back to normal…' _I thought before darkness overtook my eyes.

That was the only thing I have thought since it happened that I've actually agreed with.

_Yeah, so crappy ending I know, but I didn't really know how to end it, yaknow? I guess I kind of wanted you guys to finish it yourself…I kind of left it open-ended. I'll let you guys guess in the comments what 'it' was. :)_

_See you soon!_


End file.
